1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to paper sorting apparatuses and electronic devices with paper sorting apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
Often printers will have many print jobs to process in a short time that may come from many different users. Thus it is helpful to have print jobs sorted for easy pick up by users. However, present multi-tray paper sorters are complicated and expensive.